


Work Break

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Job, Gay oral sex, M/M, Oral Sex, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Michael is over at Daniel's house working on a project for work. Taking a break, Michael takes the opportunity to bring their relationship to a new level.





	Work Break

I was lying on my stomach, picking at the threads of Daniel’s fluffy rug, and occasionally scratching his cat Isabelle's ear. Spread across the floor in front of me were charts and notes for an important meeting that Daniel had in a few weeks. I was over for the fourth time in a row to help him prepare for it. I had never seen him so stressed before. He hadn’t fully slept, he had barely eaten, and I wondered if he had even showered lately. I couldn't imagine how he handled these meetings before I started helping like this.

I glanced over to the couch where Daniel was resting. He was sitting with his head leaning on the back of the seat, asleep. I looked up at the clock on the wall above him, and groaned. We had been working on his presentation for three hours now.

I rolled onto my back and stretched. It wasn’t as if I didn’t like coming over to help Daniel with these things. While he was my boyfriend, he was also my boss. Allowing me to be as hands on as he did was better than any training I could receive elsewhere. I felt honored that he wanted me to be involved. Sometimes I wish I knew how I could show him that.

I looked over at him again. The way he was lying back in his seat bared his chest and torso. His hands had fallen to his sides and his knees were open, like a buffet. I bit my lip as my eyes swept over him. Even asleep he was so attractive.

Daniel and I had fooled around, but it had always been gentle things, junior high kind of romance over the clothes. When things would start to get really heated, I’d make an excuse to slow it down. I didn’t know what made me feel like I would scare him away. He never got upset when I would ask to him to stop, but how could he not be disappointed? Each time I told him no made me so angry at myself. I wanted him, I needed him.

The zipper to his pants was in my sight, teasing me, daring me to go where I haven’t gone with Daniel. I sat up to watch him, waiting for a sign that he was awake. On my knees, I moved closer on the floor in front of his legs. I kept my eyes on him, watching for stirring. I sat up and leaned over him. Through his faded cologne, I got hints of his natural scent. It made my mouth water. Slowly, I moved my hands to his belt buckle, pausing every so often to watch him.

Gently, as if defusing a bomb, I opened his belt and the button on his pants. My heart was racing. I wasn’t sure how he would react, but I wanted him. I wanted to finally show him how much I wanted him, how deep my desire for him actually goes. My hands trembled as I tried to pull down the zipper on his pants. I moved it down one tooth at a time to keep the shivering from my hands from waking him. 

Once open, I held my breath when I saw the bulge beneath his boxers. As slowly as I could, while trying to watch him as well, my fingertips grazed his waistband until I could slip them under it. 

Biting my lip, I pulled down his boxers and pants as far as I could without tugging too hard. With the fabrics away from his skin, more of his natural musk escaped, filling my nostrils. The smell sent shocks down to my own length, which pulsed against my pants. Part of him was exposed, lying against his upper thigh. I bit my lip as I stared at his glory. Even flaccid, he was an impressive size. I lightly pulled on his boxers, allowing me to see more of him. I smiled to myself when I saw that he had a freckle on his shaft, just under the head. Though that was the first time I was introduced to that spot, it was now my favorite place on him.

I bowed so I was closer to his lap; his smell was intoxicating. I opened my mouth and let my tongue hang, desperate to taste him, hoping he tasted how he smelled. I glanced up at him one last time before getting closer. He hadn’t moved yet. I knew that once I touched him, he would wake up and I would have to deal with whatever repercussions came after. 

I took a deep breath, pushing down my nerves, then leaned down so my lips touched his cock. Using my tongue, I guided his tip into my mouth. Sucking in, I pulled as much of him into my mouth as I could. I began to move up and down over the partial length I had access to. He was salty and sweet. The more I experienced of his flavor, the harder I felt my own cock grow to be. 

His tip pulsed against my tongue, slowly at first, then it became more rapid as his body unconsciously sent blood to fill him. I grazed my tongue along the edge of his head, flicking it every so often. 

Suddenly, Daniel’s hips pushed up against me. Keeping him in my mouth, I looked up to his face, which was looking back down at me, with a smile across it. 

“Oh my God, is this how you plan on waking me from now on?” Daniel groaned, holding himself up so I could pull his bottoms down to his ankles. I moved closer, settling myself between his legs. His hands tangled in my hair as he moaned again, “if it is, I approve, holy shit Kitten.” 

Now he was firm enough to stand tall, I gripped his base with my hand. I chuckled to myself when I noted that my hand barely covered half of his length. I kept moving my head up and down, becoming more and more inebriated with him as I felt him move over my lips and tongue. 

Before I knew it, I was completely under his spell. Nothing around me mattered but Daniel and his pleasure. I didn’t care how long it took, or what he wanted me to do, I wanted to prove that I could satisfy him. I started to move faster, my tongue stroked him roughly. Daniel continued to buck into my mouth, his hold on my hair gradually getting tighter and tighter. I was so turned on by him, I began to moan and whimper against his shaft, which in turn caused him to get harder inside my mouth.

“Fuuuuuck... “ Daniel moaned. His sounds were just as sensuous, I felt like I was about to lose my mind. I moved my hand away and settled on my elbows. Watching him, I lowered my mouth down his shaft, as far as I could go. Daniel’s eyes grew as I did, my cheeks lifted from a smile I couldn’t quite manage. 

Before the mane on his cock could tickle my nose, his tip hit the back of my throat. Still feeling drunk off this experience, I stuck out my tongue and pushed his cock into my throat. I locked my eyes with Daniel’s, whose breathing became rapid and irregular. He then took hold of my hair so firmly, I could no longer move my head. He began to thrust into my throat, getting faster and faster as he approached his climax. My nails dug into his thighs, and my hips unknowingly rocked hoping to make contact with something. Just servicing him like this made me feel excitement that I had never experienced before. 

He moved faster, faster, harder, and then, Daniel cried out, “Kitten, I’m cum-” He released my hair, probably to allow me to move out of the way of his projectile. But I wanted him to know how dedicated to him I was. I kept my eyes on his and nodded.

Warm, salty fluid sprayed over my tongue and down my throat. The sounds from Daniel’s orgasm were more fulfilling than if I had finished myself. I kept pumping him, until he started reacting from the sensitivity. I sat back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Daniel sat there panting, his eyes lazily rested on mine, and I smiled.

“How was that?” I asked, leaning forward to rest my arms and chin in his lap. He started chucking, and brushed his fingers through my hair. When I smiled, I noticed that my lips felt fuzzy, like they were vibrating. I touched them with my fingers, immortalizing the sensation.

“That- was-” He sighed, clearly out of it. “Holy shit Kitten. Who knew you were so good at that?” I giggled and reached out to touch his tip, making him jump.

“I knew that.” I exclaimed, giggling more when he stared back at me. He tapped my cheek, imitating a slap, which turned me on more than I wanted to show.

“No shit.” He said, smiling at me. “Oh my God!” He stretched again, and sat up in his seat. “Now I know what that mouth can do, be ready to work a lot more.” He raised his eyebrow and smiled bigger. I pushed up onto my palms to raise myself to his face. I kissed him hard, hoping he could taste himself on my lips and tongue.

“Good.” I answered, kissing him harder when I felt his mouth turn into a smile against my vibrating lips. “I can’t wait to do that again.”


End file.
